


The Lady That Dies Not

by Altariel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: What did she say to you, the Lady That Dies Not? Faramir and Galadriel in Minas Tirith.





	The Lady That Dies Not

**Author's Note:**

> _“’But in Middle-earth Men and Elves became estranged in the days of darkness, by the arts of the Enemy, and by the slow changes of time in which each kind walked further down their sundered roads.’”_  
>  Faramir, _The Window on the West_
> 
>  _“‘Boromir, O Boromir!’ he cried. ‘What did she say to you, the Lady that dies not? What did she see? What woke in your heart then?’”_  
>  Faramir, _The Window on the West_

**_Midsummer, 3019_ **

Upon the day of Midsummer, under a cloudless sky, Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undómiel in the City of the Kings, and the hearts of Men and Elves and all Free Peoples were glad, although for some joy was mingled with grief.

As the evening fell, the Lord Faramir left the feast and the merry-making, and, taking a lamp, he walked alone in the gardens of the Houses of Healing. For his Lady was far away in Edoras, and he missed her. The night was clear, and the stars were kindled, and from the Citadel above he heard glad voices burst into song, for many fair folk had gathered that day.

_A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!_  
_silivren penna míriel_  
_o menel aglar elenath!_  
_Na-chaered palan-díriel_  
_o galadhremmin ennorath,_  
_Fanuilos, le linnathon  
_ _nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

And he closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, and turned Northwards. A breath of wind touched his face, and amidst the song he thought he heard the echo of a horn. And then his heart was sorrowful, for even amidst the joy, much was gone, never to be restored. And he grieved for his brother, who was lost.

The wind changed. Behind him, Faramir heard footsteps on the stony path, and, turning, he saw her – the Mistress of Magic, the Lady of the Golden Wood. And he bowed, deeply, but he did not meet her eye.

She did not speak. Gently, she placed her hand against his cheek, and now he looked at her – deep, deep into her ageless eyes, which saw further than any mortal Man, and he was afraid. But she took his hand, and he wondered at this, then, turning to the East, where fair Ithilien lay, she raised her other hand, and a star shone forth.

What did he see then, this Man of the West? He saw Númenor, in her glory, which was gone. He saw Lórien, which his brother had seen, but at its noontide, green and gold. And he saw the leaves turn, and the trees fall silent. And he wept at the passing of such beauty, never to be seen again. But the vision was not done. For he saw then his city, renewed, a queen among queens, as he had longed for it to be, and the houses were full of music and of laughter, and the summer sun shone upon its stones. He saw the bridge rebuilt, and the City of the Stars restored, and the Tower of the Moon cleansed and beautiful again. And he saw Ithilien – his own land – and the Lady, his Lady, all in white, and in the garden the children played, and he walked towards them, along his own path…  

The star was gone. The Lady, bending, kissed his brow. And then she departed, the Lady That Dies Not, passing from the garden to the High City to sing a song of Valinor. The Lord Faramir lingered for a while, looking to Ithilien, and then he too departed – but the music did not end.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Galadriel owed Faramir an apology.
> 
>  
> 
> _Altariel, 15th July 2018_


End file.
